Le plus idiot des jeux
by Moira-chan
Summary: Leo aimerait bien faire comprendre à ses sœurs qu'il est ridicule (et puéril) de jouer alors que le pays est en guerre, mais Elise et Corrin sont des adversaires bien plus redoutables que les soldats de l'armée ennemie.


**Titre :** Le plus idiot des jeux  
 **Genres :** Trucs familial, fluff, pseudo-humour (mais c'est pas drôle à se rouler par terre non plus)  
 **Rating** **:** K  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** Leo, F!Corrin, Elise, Camilla et une petite apparition de Xander.  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Intelligent Systems.

 **Résumé :** Leo aimerait bien faire comprendre à ses sœurs qu'il est ridicule (et puéril) de jouer alors que le pays est en guerre, mais Elise et Corrin sont des adversaires bien plus redoutables que les soldats de l'armée ennemie.

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'adore Leo. Et par "j'adore Leo", j'entends que j'adore le martyriser (gentiment), donc voilà un OS où ses trois sœurs lui mènent la vie dure. x3 A priori, cet OS se déroule quelque part dans la timeline de Conquête, mais ça pourrait aussi se passer pendant Révélation, je suppose... Dans tous les cas, il n'y a pas de spoilers, c'est juste une petite histoire légère en marge du scénario du jeu. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)  
La minute playlist : vous pouvez lire ça en écoutant _Imagination Forest_ de Jin/Kagerou Project, c'est ce que j'écoutais en écrivant~ !

* * *

 **Le plus idiot des jeux**

Leo avait à peine commencé à s'éloigner du camp lorsqu'un bruit reconnaissable entre mille le fit s'arrêter – et, quoique bien malgré lui, lever les yeux au ciel.

Un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, alors qu'il se consacrait comme d'habitude à l'élaboration de la meilleure stratégie qui soit pour la prochaine bataille que l'armée aurait à mener, il s'était retrouvé face à une question logistique à laquelle seule Corrin, en tant que meneuse, saurait répondre. Bien qu'à contrecœur, il avait donc abandonné le confort de sa tente pour se lancer à la recherche de sa sœur ; une demi-heure, une longue tirade d'Odin et quelques indications plus utiles de Niles plus tard, il était parti en direction du ruisseau près duquel ils avaient monté leur camp, et…  
Il venait d'entendre quelqu'un rire.  
Non.  
Il venait d'entendre _Elise_ rire.  
Et sa petite sœur avait beau avoir le rire le plus sincère et communicatif qu'il lui ait jamais été donné d'entendre, Leo savait que, dans ces conditions, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Se préparant mentalement à devoir mener un combat plus rude que celui contre l'armée ennemie, il avança tout de même entre les quelques arbres qui lui cachaient encore la vue-

« Hahaha ! Tu m'auras pas, grande sœur, tu m'auras pas ! »

Et ferma les yeux, les lèvres pincées, lorsqu'il entendit en même temps qu'il vit que ses deux sœurs étaient bel et bien en train de _jouer_. De _jouer_. Alors qu'ils étaient en guerre et que l'ennemi pouvait donner l'assaut d'un instant à l'autre. Il prit une brève inspiration et laissa son regard vif parcourir les alentours : à quelques mètres de lui, Elise avait retiré ses chaussures pour mieux s'ébattre dans le ruisseau peu profond, et Corrin la poursuivait joyeusement – le tout sous les yeux de Camilla, remarqua-t-il ensuite, qui lisait au pied d'un arbre non loin mais ne manquait pas de leur adresser un sourire attendri de temps à autre.

« Ahem. »

Sitôt qu'il se fut éclairci la gorge, Elise et Corrin cessèrent de courir et, d'un même mouvement, ses trois sœurs tournèrent vers lui des yeux surpris.

« Grand frère ! finit par s'exclamer la plus jeune, au bout d'un instant de silence. Tu es venu j-  
– Vous pouvez vous estimer heureuses que je ne sois pas un ennemi, la coupa cependant Leo, l'air dur. Si ça avait été le cas, vous seriez mortes toutes les trois. »

Il lui sembla lire quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la déception profonde dans les yeux de sa cadette, mais la pointe de remords qui traversa son estomac sitôt qu'il l'aperçut le convainquit de détourner le regard. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Corrin, celle précisément de ses sœurs qu'il était venu chercher – et qui s'approchait maintenant de lui. Elle était à bout de souffle, sans doute d'avoir tant couru et ri, mais le sourire à son visage avait au moins la décence d'être empreint d'un semblant d'excuse.  
Pour toute réponse, Leo haussa un sourcil.

« Tu as raison… mon frère, finit-elle par dire, bien que l'on entende encore l'amusement dans sa voix. Nous… Enfin, je… suis désolée. »

Comme pour attester de sa bonne foi, elle fit encore un pas dans la direction de Leo, ses yeux rouges et sincères toujours rivés dans les siens, et lorsqu'elle tendit la main le jeune homme eut le réflexe de lui offrir son bras. Un certain soulagement dans le regard (ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire le jeune prince), elle posa sur son avant-bras cinq doigts fins et tièdes. Il décida de la laisser s'appuyer contre lui – du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait enfin repris son souffle.

« Ça ira pour cette fois, mais tâche de ne pas recommencer, finit-il par dire, reprenant son sérieux habituel. Si tu étais attaquée et que nos soldats devaient se précipiter à ton secours, tu les mettrais tous en danger. J'espère que tu en as conscience. »

L'espace d'un instant, Corrin baissa les yeux et Leo se prit à se demander s'il n'avait pas été trop… dur-  
Mais elle secoua la tête et retrouva vite l'air déterminé qui lui était si propre.

« Tu as raison. Comme toujours.  
– Il n'est pas forcément mauvais de s'amuser de temps en temps, Leo. »

Surpris, le jeune homme tourna les yeux vers Camilla, qui venait de les interrompre. Celle-ci était toujours au pied du même arbre, mais maintenant qu'elle avait posé son livre ouvert sur ses genoux, Leo pouvait voir qu'elle n'était pas sortie sans son arme – sa hache de prédilection reposait à côté d'elle, dans l'herbe fraîche, à portée de sa main.

« Et puis, je suis là pour veiller sur mes adorables petites sœurs », ajouta-t-elle alors avec un sourire tendre.

Et c'était vrai. Il avait l'intime conviction, non, il _savait_ qu'il ne faudrait pas à Camilla plus d'une moitié de seconde pour se saisir de l'arme et mettre hors d'état de nuire quiconque s'approcherait un peu trop près du terrain de jeu d'Elise et de Corrin. Cependant… L'attitude de Corrin restait indigne de celle d'un chef de guerre, et personne ne saurait le convaincre du contraire.  
Il fronçait à nouveau les sourcils et s'apprêtait à se lancer dans un nouveau débat sans fin lorsque sa sœur aînée, plus rapide, reprit la parole.

« Oh, mais… fit-elle, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant qu'un nouveau sourire ne s'empare de ses traits délicats. On dirait que c'est toi le chat, Leo.  
– Pardon ? »

Le jeune prince cligna des paupières, légèrement décontenancé ; le sourire de Camilla était clairement amusé et il entendit bientôt Elise se remettre à rire de bon cœur, mais…

« Corrin était le chat, et elle t'a touché. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il comprenne – mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers Corrin, le regard plein d'autant d'incompréhension que d'agacement, celle-ci l'avait déjà lâché et s'était empressée de faire un pas en arrière. Il évalua alors la situation avec autant de vivacité d'esprit qu'il en avait sur le champ de bataille ; et lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Corrin et qu'il y lut sans peine une étincelle de défi il eut à prendre la décision la plus stupide qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de prendre.

Rectification.

Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, il _prit_ la décision la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais prise, et il sut dès l'instant où il bougea qu'il le regretterait plus tard. Ne serait-ce que parce que sa sœur, quoique mauvaise tacticienne, avait d'excellents réflexes, et esquiva évidemment son geste sitôt qu'il tendit la main dans sa direction. L'espace d'une seconde, Corrin eut l'air aussi surprise que Leo de son propre mouvement – puis l'expression du prince vira à la consternation totale lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de réagir sans réfléchir, de se laisser porter par l'action comme un débutant, et même pire : d' _entrer dans le jeu_ des trois filles, et par conséquent de sacrifier bêtement sa dernière porte de sortie.

Il entendit Corrin rire doucement, et n'eut même pas besoin d'abaisser les yeux qu'il avait levés au ciel pour deviner qu'un immense sourire traversait son visage. Au lieu de cela, il rassembla toute la dignité qu'il lui restait, croisa à nouveau les mains dans son dos, et se prit à pincer des dents sa lèvre inférieure – le pire était à venir, maintenant.

« Hihi ! Bien joué, Corrin ! s'exclama Elise. Mais je suis sûre que notre frère t'attrapera super facilement la prochaine fois !  
– Il n'y aura pas de _prochaine fois_ , s'empressa de maugréer le jeune homme. D'ailleurs, ceci n'était même pas une première fois. Je dois parler à Corrin.  
– Tu sais, Leo, intervint alors l'intéressée, ignorant au passage sa remarque, ça nous ferait vraiment plaisir que tu joues un peu avec nous... »

Lui ? Jouer ? Alors qu'ils étaient en guerre et que la stratégie à adopter lors du prochain affrontement, qui pourrait avoir lieu le lendemain même, n'était pas encore terminée ? C'était hors de question, et le simple fait que sa sœur ait osé le considérer trahissait l'étendue de son manque d'expérience et de sa _naïveté_ -  
Ça n'eut pas le temps de l'agacer, toutefois, que c'était au tour de Camilla de se mêler au débat ; enfin non, ce n'était pas un débat, puisque l'issue en était claire, il ne jouerait pas-

« Voyons, Leo, nous savons toutes que tu es un grand garçon, c'est vrai… Mais tu as le droit d'avoir envie de jouer, de temps en temps. Et ta grande sœur qui t'aime te surveille, alors je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. Ni à toi, ni à Elise, ni à ma petite Corrin adorée.  
– Il est hors de question que-  
– Ouii ! Leo va jouer avec nous, Leo va jouer avec nous ! »

Leo ferma surtout les yeux, en réalité, tâchant tant bien que mal de contenir sans en avoir l'air l'agacement qui fleurissait dans sa poitrine. Il aimait beaucoup Elise, vraiment, mais cette façon qu'elle avait de l'interrompre à tout bout de champ pour lever les bras et pousser des exclamations indignes d'une princesse de son rang était parfois… Enfin – c'était perdu d'avance. C'était toujours comme ça, avec sa jeune sœur : tôt ou tard, son regard se poserait sur son joli sourire sincère, et le prince n'aurait d'autre choix que de sentir, impuissant, sa colère s'évaporer en grande partie. Il avait une réputation à maintenir, toutefois, aussi tint-il bon quelques secondes encore avant de rouvrir les yeux.  
C'est alors qu'il vit Corrin faire à nouveau un pas dans sa direction.

« Leo… commença-t-elle, l'air un peu gênée, quoiqu'elle sourît encore. Nous ne voulons pas t'y forcer non plus. Tu peux me toucher, si tu le souhaites. »

Son sourire amusé se fit plus doux, comme celui de l'affectueuse sœur aînée qu'elle savait être, et elle tendit vers lui l'une de ses mains. Le jeune homme l'observa un instant sans bouger, se demandant s'il lui fallait vraiment la prendre, ou même la toucher seulement – mais si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour que ses trois sœurs le laissent en paix, et pour que Corrin accepte de répondre à sa question…  
Il soupira, ses yeux glissant sur le côté en signe de dédain, tendit lui aussi la main et n'effleura que du vent.

« Que…  
– Hihi ! Raté, Leo ! »

Immédiatement, son regard vif et plus agacé à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait se posa sur Corrin, qui contenait difficilement ses gloussements hilares. Elle avait…. Pour la deuxième fois de suite, elle s'était permis d' _esquiver_ son geste. De le tromper, même. Sans aucun scrupule – et sous les yeux de leurs deux sœurs, visiblement aussi amusées de la situation l'une que l'autre.

Le second prince de Nohr s'efforçait de ne pas laisser paraître la frustration qui consumait tout son être, à présent, mais il bouillonnait tant d'émotions indignes qu'il était certain que cela se voyait à son visage. Malheureusement… Il n'avait pas le choix. Peu importe à quel point il aurait aimé l'avoir ; il lui semblait bien qu'il allait être obligé de prendre part à ce jeu idiot qui ne ferait que le retarder dans son programme de la journée.  
C'était une idée qu'il haïssait, mais qu'à cela ne tienne.

« Que ce soit bien clair, dit-il. Si je gagne, je ne veux plus jamais vous prendre à perdre votre temps alors que nous sommes en guerre. »

Il peina à réprimer un sourire fier lorsqu'il entendit déglutir les deux de ses sœurs auxquelles il s'adressait. Sa déclaration avait eu l'effet escompté – bien. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à les battre à leur propre jeu, et elles seraient forcées de cesser leurs enfantillages.

Enfin.  
Il crut d'abord que ce serait facile, qu'il n'aurait qu'à les observer quelques instants, qu'à évaluer leur façon de jouer et les stratégies qu'elles adopteraient les premiers tours ; mais ce jeu du _chat_ n'était en aucun point semblable aux échecs et il fut forcé de le réaliser lorsque sa première tentative de se précipiter vers Elise se solda par un échec cuisant, sa jeune sœur esquivant son attaque surprise d'un petit bond agile. Tout en légèreté, elle atterrit à pieds joints dans le ruisseau (que Leo n'aurait, à vrai dire, pas cru _concevable_ qu'on pût traverser ainsi) – puis un pouffement à peine contenu de Camilla, dans son dos, surprit le prince et acheva de faire monter le rouge à ses joues pâles.

Plus embarrassé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il dut fermer les yeux un instant, dans l'espoir de parvenir à se reconcentrer. De par son âge, sans doute, et quoique ce fût bien inconvenant pour une princesse de son rang, Elise était joueuse et pleine d'énergie – elle ne ressentait pas la moindre honte à l'idée de courir pieds nus dans l'herbe ou dans l'eau, et sa petite taille la rendait plus furtive, plus difficile à toucher. Dans ce cas-là, peut-être valait-il mieux se focaliser sur Corrin ; mais elle aussi était rapide et…  
Ses deux index pressés contre les tempes, Leo finit par rouvrir les yeux, les dents serrées et les joues toujours plus roses qu'il ne l'aurait aimé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était _vraiment_ en train d'essayer de concevoir un plan d'attaque qui lui permettrait de gagner à quelque chose d'aussi ridicule que le _jeu du chat_. Et pourtant…

« Il va falloir faire un petit mieux que ça si tu veux gagner, petit frère, entendit-il soudain Corrin lui lancer, un sourire dans la voix.  
– Ouais ! Allez, Leo, tu peux le faire ! Hihi ! »

Elise accompagna ses encouragements de quelques applaudissements joyeux, et Leo se trouva une nouvelle fois devant une décision difficile à prendre. Tenter de prendre ses sœurs de vitesse ne fonctionnait apparemment pas – mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Pendant qu'elles riaient, il s'efforça d'avancer aussi discrètement que possible vers le ruisseau, mais le temps qu'il mit à l'enjamber ( _sans_ y entrer et risquer de laisser l'eau traverser le cuir de ses bottes, merci bien) eut raison de sa brillante tactique. Encore une fois, Elise s'éloigna de lui bien avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la toucher ; puis il tenta de se précipiter sur Corrin qui fut à nouveau plus rapide que lui, trébucha contre un maudit caillou qui ne le fit pas tomber mais lui arracha un couinement fort peu gracieux, et peina à réprimer son envie de juste… cacher son visage de ses mains quand il se rendit compte que Camilla ne retenait même plus ses pouffements amusés, à ce stade.  
Finalement, il se contenta de placer dignement un poing devant sa bouche et de feindre une toux légère pour conserver sa prestance – ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

Ses approches ne fonctionnaient pas. Il fallait qu'il procède autrement. Et sans mourir d'embarras sous les moqueries de ses trois sœurs, si possible. Ah, tout serait tellement plus simple si Corrin et Elise n'étaient pas aussi puériles…  
Mais il était entré dans le jeu de ses sœurs, maintenant, il lui était donc impossible d'en sortir sans être vainqueur – et pour gagner, apparemment (et il serra les dents à cette idée), il n'avait d'autre choix que de vraiment s'impliquer.  
Soit.  
Il devait le faire.

Il soupira, et se résolut à faire à son honneur et à son amour-propre des adieux définitifs. Puis il se précipita vers Corrin, celle de ses sœurs qui l'avait déjà trompé par deux fois ; tenta de la toucher comme il l'aurait attaquée en combat d'escrime, mais lorsqu'elle esquiva son coup il n'abandonna pas ; la poursuivit, ensuite, tandis qu'elle riait aux éclats. À chaque fois qu'il sentit la gêne menacer de rougir ses joues, il s'efforça de la réprimer et de ne pas laisser ses coups perdre en vivacité – et c'était étrange, mais…  
À chaque fois qu'il manquait de la toucher, il sentait s'enflammer en lui une étincelle d'énergie, de défi qu'il brûlait de relever. À chaque fois qu'il tentait d'attraper Corrin, qu'elle reculait au dernier moment, il oubliait un peu plus sa gêne et prenait un peu plus conscience de son envie de réessayer. À chaque fois qu'elle faisait signe à Elise et que cette dernière les encourageait tous les deux, en riant, il était même pris d'une certaine fierté – et plus il courait, plus il s'essoufflait, plus il se prenait au jeu, plus un sourire qu'il ne pouvait contenir s'étirait contre ses lèvres et plus il _s'amusait_.

Ses bottes claquèrent avec force lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent la surface du ruisseau et, d'un geste presque instinctif, il bloqua le chemin que sa sœur espérait emprunter. Puis il fit un pas dans sa direction, la força à reculer – et bientôt son dos n'eut d'autre choix que de rencontrer le large tronc d'un arbre.  
Les deux paumes plaquées contre l'écorce rugueuse, Corrin leva sur lui deux yeux surpris.

« Ah… Ah…. Je-, commença-t-elle, haletante. On dirait que… que tu m'as eue. »

Leo sourit. Il était à bout de souffle, lui aussi, mais qu'à cela ne tienne : il avait gagné.  
Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut – jusqu'à ce qu'elle bondisse brusquement sur le côté pour l'éviter et retombe miraculeusement sur ses pieds. Mais elle était encore près de lui, à portée de son bras, et elle l'avait déjà induit en erreur deux fois, il ne la laisserait pas recommencer : alors il tendit la main, la fierté arquant toujours ses lèvres, et sa sœur n'avait pas dû s'attendre à ce qu'il riposte si vite car elle ne put que faire un pas précipité en arrière-

C'est alors que ses pieds nus rencontrèrent une racine et que ses doigts n'eurent d'autre réflexe que de s'accrocher à la manche du prince.

« Aah ! »

En un cri simultané (et bien trop aigu au goût du garçon), ils tombèrent, Corrin en arrière et Leo en avant, emporté malgré lui dans la chute de la jeune femme.

Par chance, il eut le réflexe de tendre les mains et parvint à se réceptionner sur les avant-bras, qui rencontrèrent l'herbe de chaque côté du visage de sa sœur ; et l'espace d'un instant ses yeux écarquillés plongèrent dans ceux de Corrin, non moins effarés, mais la surprise du prince se mua en colère sitôt qu'il commença à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les sourcils froncés, il n'eut pas le temps de parler, toutefois, que Camilla accourait auprès d'eux.

« Corrin, ma petite chérie ! Leo ! Est-ce que ça va ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix douce mais teintée d'inquiétude.  
– Aïe… fut l'unique réponse de Corrin.  
– Hmpf. J'accepte de jouer à vos jeux insensés, et voilà où cela nous mène ! »

Tout en exprimant son agacement, Leo tâcha de se relever sans écraser sa sœur plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà ; puis, une fois debout, il prit le temps d'épousseter les pièces de son armure que la terre avait salies avant de tendre le bras à la jeune princesse. Une lueur de reconnaissance éclaira ses yeux rouges comme elle attrapait sa main, mais le jeune homme se contenta de tourner la tête et de manifester son dédain par un grognement. Non, il ne céderait pas à son regard, aussi sincère fût-il – c'était elle qui était en tort, c'était l'idiot de jeu auquel elle l'avait forcé à jouer qui avait manqué de les blesser, et il n'avait pas l'intention de lui pardonner de sitôt son attitude tout à fait indigne du chef de leur armée.  
Sans la regarder, donc, il aida Corrin à se relever d'un geste puissant – mais se stoppa net dans son mouvement sitôt qu'il entendit un cri de souffrance lui échapper.

« Aïe, ma cheville ! gémit-elle, fermant les yeux sous le coup de la douleur, et Leo eut – bien malgré lui – le réflexe de se tourner vers elle pour l'attraper par la taille et la soutenir.  
– Oh non, Corrin ! fit Elise, les deux mains devant la bouche. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?!  
– Ma pauvre puce ! intervint alors leur sœur aînée, qui s'agenouillait pour mieux examiner la blessure de sa cadette. On dirait bien que tu te l'es foulée en tombant… Ma pauvre petite chérie. Ta grande sœur va te faire un énorme câlin, ça aidera la douleur à passer…  
– C'est hors de question ! tonna alors Leo, sévère. Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite, une princesse n'a pas à jouer à ce genre de jeux idiots ! »

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Son _imbécile_ de sœur s'était obstinée à jouer à ce jeu _stupide_ , comble même de la _perte de temps_ – et non contente d'avoir retardé l'élaboration d'une stratégie dont toute l'armée avait besoin, il avait en plus fallu qu'elle _se blesse_ , fragilisant ainsi leur groupe entier !  
Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'était qu' _il_ avait pris part à cette vaste bêtise…

« Leo… tenta de dire Camilla, l'air peiné. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle-  
– Ne prends pas sa défense ! la coupa-t-il toutefois. Elle a eu un comportement indigne de son rang ! »

Ce n'est qu'en voyant sa sœur aînée écarquiller les yeux, le regard blessé, qu'il sentit la colère le quitter pour laisser place au remords. Brusquement, il fut pris de l'envie de mordre sa lèvre inférieure, et dissimula son visage derrière une paume qu'il porta à son front. Une fois de plus, _et chaque fois était une fois de trop_ , il s'était laissé emporter par l'impulsivité qu'il contrôlait d'habitude si bien, et il avait crié sur Camilla-  
Alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, sinon se montrer trop indulgente envers Corrin, comme toujours. Et puis, d'ailleurs, Corrin elle-même n'était pas l'entière responsable de la situation ; lui-même, il n'aurait jamais dû entrer dans leur jeu, non. Quel prince ridicule il faisait ! Il aurait dû y mettre fin tout de suite, avec autant de fermeté qu'aurait employée un roi comme son père ou-

« Corrin ! Leo ! »

À peine le prince eut-il entendu prononcer son nom et se fut-il tourné vers les quelques arbres qui les séparaient du camp que, déjà, des pas effrénés se faisaient entendre au loin – et bientôt Xander arriva auprès d'eux, à peine essoufflé mais l'air aussi sérieux qu'inquiet, son arme divine à la main.

« Que se passe-t-il ?! s'exclama-t-il. Je vous ai entendu crier-  
– Grand frère, attends, le coupa alors Corrin, comme elle prenait appui sur le bras de Leo pour se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas poser à terre son pied endolori. Tout va bien, je me suis juste foulé la cheville…  
– En jouant à un jeu stupide au lieu de se comporter en adulte, ajouta Leo, les yeux fermés en témoignage d'exaspération (bien que la culpabilité compressât désormais sa poitrine).  
– Ne sois pas si dur avec elle, Leo, le reprit Camilla. Avec toutes les responsabilités qu'elle doit endosser, il est normal qu'elle ait besoin de faire une pause de temps en temps…  
– Et puis, toi aussi, tu jouais avec nous ! l'acheva Elise. On aurait tous dû faire plus attention ! »

La remarque de sa sœur cadette fit serrer les dents au jeune homme. En temps normal, il se serait assuré de la démentir avec véhémence ; mais dans ce cas précis, c'était peine perdue. Il était aussi coupable que Corrin, il le savait bien – cependant, fallait-il _vraiment_ qu'Elise le mentionne devant Xander ?  
Fort heureusement, l'aîné de la famille semblait avoir quelque difficulté à suivre le fil de leur discussion chaotique, et ne releva donc pas.

« Leo a raison, poursuivit Corrin, baissant la tête en un geste empreint de remords. Nous jouions à chat, et j'ai été imprudente, et… Je me suis blessée…  
– Hmm, réagit le prince héritier, avant de ranger son épée et de s'approcher d'elle. Avant toute chose, laisse-moi examiner cette blessure. »

L'air concentré, il s'agenouilla auprès de sa sœur et prit délicatement son pied nu entre ses mains.

« Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle presque aussitôt.  
– On dirait qu'il va falloir faire soigner tout cela par Elise ou par Jakob. C'est une façon bien superflue d'utiliser nos bâtons de soin. »

Il se releva ensuite, comme Corrin s'excusait à nouveau – et que Leo ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté à l'idée que son frère soit du même avis que lui – puis il tendit une large paume à la meneuse de leur armée.

« Viens, jeune princesse. Je vais te porter jusqu'au camp. »

À ces mots, les yeux de la jeune fille s'éclairèrent, et elle ne tarda pas à lâcher Leo pour prendre appui contre la poigne puissante de son frère aîné ; puis ce dernier la souleva avec force et, moins de deux secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva dans ses bras, une main posée contre son torse pour ne pas tomber.  
Leo, lui, les regarda faire sans rien dire. Il était toujours d'avis que Corrin ne méritait pas tant d'attention, surtout pas après l'imprudence dont elle avait fait preuve, mais…

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous parvenez à passer du temps tous ensemble malgré la guerre, poursuivit le premier prince de Nohr, et il est important que vous vous distrayiez entre les batailles pour être plus efficaces au combat. Seulement, tâchez d'être plus prudents la prochaine fois.  
– Merci, Xander, répondit Corrin avec un sourire sincère. Je n'y manquerai pas.  
– Bien. Retournons au camp, maintenant.  
– Oui ! s'exclama joyeusement Elise, ses chaussures à la main. Rentrons vite, comme ça je pourrai soigner Corrin !  
– Très bonne idée, ma chérie, renchérit Camilla, toute inquiétude envolée dans son regard. Dépêchons-nous. »

Son frère et ses trois sœurs commencèrent à reprendre la direction du camp, les uns à côté des autres, mais Leo resta en arrière un instant encore. Il croisa les bras dans son dos et laissa échapper un léger soupir. L'affaire était close, apparemment.  
Et il n'était pas aussi agacé par le verdict qu'il ne l'aurait cru, étrangement.

« Leo ? »

Il leva les yeux et marcha jusqu'à se trouver à côté de Corrin, qui venait de l'appeler.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?  
– Merci de veiller sur moi comme tu le fais, fit-elle avec un sourire. Tu as raison, j'ai vraiment été idiote. J'ai gâché la seule fois où nous jouions tous ensemble… »

L'espace d'un instant, Leo ferma les yeux et retint un grognement aussi agacé qu'embarrassé – et surtout, agacé d'être embarrassé. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa sœur soit toujours si naïve et sincère ?

« Je t'ai réprimandée parce que tu le méritais et que personne d'autre que moi n'ose le faire, finit-il par dire, sans la regarder. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je déteste l'idée de _jouer_ avec vous. »

Il put presque _entendre_ les yeux de Corrin s'écarquiller.  
Bon.  
Autant lui dire la vérité. Même si cela signifiait qu'il pouvait dire adieu à tous ses instants de liberté – déjà rares – pour les six semaines à venir.

« Je préférerais juste que nous choisissions un jeu plus calme, la prochaine fois. »

Et il soupira en pensant à toutes les heures d'élaboration de stratégie qu'il perdrait ; mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand le bonheur teinta les traits de Corrin, quand Elise sauta de joie, quand Camilla commença à suggérer quelques idées de jeux, et quand Xander lui demanda solennellement l'autorisation de se joindre à eux.

* * *

Si vous vous posez la question : oui, Leo a complètement oublié ce qu'il voulait demander à Corrin. Et oui, il sera super embarrassé de l'admettre lorsqu'elle le lui demandera.

Voilà, j'espère que ce petit OS pas prise de tête vous a plu ! x3 Si vous avez le temps, hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fera plaisir et ça m'aidera à vous proposer des fics aussi sympas que possible. :) (j'espère avoir réussi à garder les personnages IC aaaaah)

J'aime beaucoup la famille de Nohr, alors j'écrirai sans doute quelques autres trucs sur eux à l'avenir - mais pour l'instant, je vais me concentrer sur le Leokumi, un couple que j'aime beaucoup et sur lequel j'espère bientôt pouvoir publier une fic ou deux. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à la revoyure ! o/


End file.
